


The Stars Whisper Excitement

by MerHums



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Anxious Ianto, First Time Topping, M/M, Outer Space, Seductive Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerHums/pseuds/MerHums
Summary: When Jack Harkness hops the counter of Ianto's coffee shop, Ianto was not expecting anything much. He certainly was not expecting to be seduced. But well, it is Jack Harkness after all.





	The Stars Whisper Excitement

“Care to explain what you’re doing?” Ianto Jones asked, drying his hands on his apron and looking down at the man crouched behind the counter of his coffee shop. The spaceport was bustling around him, and this man had dashed in, hopped over the counter and crouched down, eyes shut tightly as he winced, curling as far out of sight as was possible. 

“If you see a Rolarian walk in, I’m not here,” whispered Jack.

Sure enough, the large alien strolled in a few moments later. “You. Human.”

Big. Red. Ugly. Ianto thought as he responded. "Me?" 

He narrowed his eyes. “Is there another human here?” Behind the counter Jack opened one eye, watching him.

"Uh no. There's a sentinel in the back sorting coffee?" Ianto said, face screwed with confusion intentionally. "I can go get her?"

The Rolarian leaned in. “You see him I pay well.” 

"See who?" Ianto said, gesturing around. "It's the Meridian Spaceport. I see a lot of people." 

“He goes by Harkness. He owes me.”

“Right. Well assuming he walks up and introduces himself, I’ll send him your way, shall I?”

“Better.” He sniffed around a bit and stomped his way out. 

Jack let out a breath. “Thanks.”

"Welcome. Now, would you mind telling me why I just risked the destruction of my shop for you?" 

Jack gave a smile. “You’re willing to help out a fellow human?”

"No. You just looked...desperate." Ianto said suddenly taken aback by the blue eyes looking up at him.

“Any way I can make it up to you?”

"I...um, no not really?" Ianto stuttered, feeling himself flush at the images filling his head. 

Jack gave him a sly grin. “Are you sure?” He rolled to his knees. 

"Very sure." Ianto emphatically did not squeak. Did not. 

Grinning broader, Jack rest his hands on the man’s thighs. “Hmm, pity. I’d love to show my gratitude.”

"Um." Ianto leaned back on the counter, knees suddenly weak at the man's hands on his legs. 

Jack leaned up and planted a kiss on his growing erection through his trousers.

"You..I'm not gay." Ianto stuttered, clutching at the edge of the counter. 

Jack looked up at him. “Do you want me to stop?” He held his hands lightly.

"Not sure, don't think I do, not here though." Ianto replied quickly, as the entrance dinged. His eyes widened at the 'hullo' of a customer. "Stay down." 

Jack slipped back down and watched him from the corner.

Ianto held up impressively, serving the customer despite the throbbing of his cock. When she left, he took off his apron and stuck his head in the back. "Cormmin? I'm off, you wanna take over?" At the shout of agreement he walked back over. "Right then." He said, licking his lips nervously. "Would you like to get out of here?" 

Jack grinned and followed him. “Your place?”

"Yes," Ianto said curtly, leading him out into the bustle before he changed his mind. 

Jack followed close behind. This was crazy, but then again, never let it be said that Jack Harkness did anything by halves. “My names Jack.”

"Harkness, I assume,” Ianto replied, turning down a corridor. 

“Yep. And who are you?”

"Ianto Jones," Ianto replied, tapping at the placard in front of a door. He punched a code in and the door slid open with a hiss. 

Jack followed him inside. "Nice place."

"It does the job," Ianto said, turning to close the door. He shivered as Jack set his hands on his shoulders. "I...." 

Jack leaned in to kiss him tenderly. 

Ianto found himself leaning into the kiss, hands hovering uncertainly over Jack’s hips. 

“You can touch me,” breathed Jack against his lips.

Ianto settled his hands gingerly on Jack’s hips as the man moved in closer. He found himself closing his eyes as Jack’s tongue slipped into his mouth, a small moan escaping him. 

Jack cupped his cheek, enjoying the taste of Ianto.

Ianto gasped as Jack slid a leg between his, pressing him back against the door. Jack was hard against his leg and the sensation of him pressing against his thigh was dizzying. 

Jack tongued his mouth expertly before reaching to undo the buttons of his suit.

Ianto groaned as Jack got his jacket and shirt open, hands hot on his chest. “We can move..to...to the bed?” He managed to stutter out as Jack tipped his head down to lick a stripe over his nipple. 

“If that’s what you want,” murmured Jack against his skin. He pulled back and kissed him again. “Lead on.”

Ianto made a faint nodding gesture with his head, and took Jack gingerly by the hand. “This way, then…” He lead him down and to the right, into the bedroom area. “Changed the sheets this morning” He said with a nervous chuckle as he led Jack to stand at the edge, teasing his hands down the open sides of Jack’s long coat. 

Jack smiled at his touch. “I’m not breakable.”

“Ah.” Ianto said. “I...right.” He ran his hands nervously over Jack’s suspenders, pushing his coat off to pool on the ground. He toyed with one of the dark bands, snapping it lightly with a small chuckle. 

Jack grinned and leaned in to nibble his neck. “Why not undress me?”

Ianto said nothing, but nodded slightly again, working deft fingers down the row of buttons on Jack’s shirt, pushing his braces away even as he opened the shirt. He traced his fingers lightly across the almost tan skin revealed, dipping hesitantly to Jack’s waistband. He looked up at Jack, checking for permission. 

Still grinning, Jack nodded, smoothing a hand down his arm.

Ianto unbuttoned Jack’s trousers and drew down his fly, flushing as his hand brushed against the man’s cotton covered cock and it quivered. He swallowed, and pushed the trousers down, letting them fall to the ground around Jack’s boots. “Should have taken those off,” he murmured, eyes fixed to the ground, not daring to look up at Jack. 

“It’s all right.” Jack kissed his forehead. “You still okay with this?”

“Just a bit...nervous.” Ianto murmured, finally tipping his head up to meet Jack’s eyes. “Never been with a man before.” He swallowed nervously again. “Is that all right?” 

“All right by me if it’s all right with you. Just takes a bit more preparation, that’s all.” Jack bent and quickly unlaced his boots, stepping out of them and coming back up with a bottle of lube.

“Just carry that around, do you?” Ianto asked, eyes wide. 

“Find it’s easier that way.” Jack sat on the bed and scooted back. “What would make you more comfortable?”

“I’m not sure.” Ianto said honestly. He looked at the man on his bed and let his hands drift to his flys, unbuttoning as he stepped out of his shoes. He pushed his trousers and pants down in one movement, standing tall even as a flush covered him at Jack’s attention. His cock jumped as Jack’s gaze moved down. 

“Nothing to be ashamed of.”

“What um...what do you think would be best?” Ianto asked, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“I figured you could take me. If you wanted to.”

Ianto nodded, secretly relieved. He moved slightly closer to Jack, reaching out to trail his fingers along the man’s lightly furred thigh. 

Jack smiled at him. “I want you to be comfortable, Ianto.”

“Thank you, Jack.” Ianto let out a breath and climbed onto the bed fully. 

“You want to just talk? We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“No. I don’t want to talk. Well..I wouldn’t mind it if you, um, talked me through.” Ianto said, licking his lips as he kneeled at Jack’s side. “If you could. Some instructions.” 

Jack shimmied out of his pants. “I could prepare myself, or you could watch and then take over.”

“Start and I’ll follow?” Ianto asked. 

Jack coated his fingers. Watching Ianto he teased his cock, then his bollocks before finally moving down. He let his legs fall open as he traced the rim, moaning softly. 

"Oh." Ianto let the small gasp fall from his mouth as Jack slid the first finger in, his eyes fluttering in pleasure. Ianto moved closer, settling between Jack's legs, needing to see more. 

Jack leaned against the headboard, slowly fingering himself, moaning softly, looking forward to Ianto filling him in a few moments.

Ianto inched forward again, stretching his hand out. "Can I, Jack?" 

“Yes, please touch me.” Jack’s eyes opened and he watched him.

Ianto licked his lips nervously, wrapping one hand around Jack's cock and placing the other high on his thigh, long thumb tracing the join of leg and groin. He looked up for clarification and when Jack nodded, his hand slipped further down, a single finger pressing in alongside Jack's.

Jack moaned lustily, squeezing a bit around their fingers.

Ianto’s eyes widened as Jack tightened around him. He pressed in farther, Jack rolling his hips as Ianto’s hand slid up and down his cock.

“Oh yeah, that feels so good, Ianto.”

Ianto swallowed at the lust in Jack’s voice, hands speeding in their movements as the man groaned.

Jack panted. “I want you inside of me.” 

“Yes.” Ianto breathed, staring down at the man beneath him.

“Come up here,” said Jack, sliding down and pulling his knees back. “Slick your cock.”

“Yes, Jack.” Ianto obeyed, sliding lubricant over his cock. 

“God, you’re gorgeous.”

“Thank you.” Ianto flushed, turning his head down and edging forward, so Jack’s thighs were on either side of his hips. “Should I?” 

“Yeah, go on.”

Ianto nodded his head shakily, pressing the tip of his cock to Jack’s hole and beginning to press in.

Jack moaned again. “Good, oh that feels so good, Ianto.”

Ianto kept moving, until he was bottomed out inside Jack, body trembling. “You’re so tight, Jack.” 

“You’re so hot inside of me.”

“Jack, tell me I can move. Tell me, please.” 

"Do it Ianto. Take me."

Ianto groaned and pulled out, only to thrust back in hard, clutching at Jack's hips. 

“Good, good. Ianto, just like that.”

Ianto leaned in, capturing Jack’s mouth as he moved. 

Jack tongued his mouth, holding his arms, whispering encouragement.

“Not gonna last,” Ianto moaned against Jack’s mouth.

“It’s okay. Come on, please.”

With Jack's encouragement, Ianto began pushing deeper, thrusts losing their rhythm. He gave one deep roll of his hips and froze, crying out as his back arched while he came. 

Jack wrapped a hand around his own cock, watching Ianto, moaning softly.

Ianto pulled out with a wince. He watched Jack with wide eyes, panting softly. He licked his lips and shifted. "Jack? Can I...taste?" He asked, flushing bright red. 

Jack smiled. “Sure.” He watched Ianto lower his head, stroking himself faster.

Ianto slipped his tongue out nervously, lapping gently at Jack's head. His eyes widened, and he moaned at the salty taste beginning to coat his tongue. 

“God that’s good. You wanna swallow my come?”

Ianto nodded, eyes flicking up to meet Jack’s. 

“You’re gonna look so pretty with your lips covered in my come.”

“Please?” Ianto murmured, flushing once more. “I want to try it.” 

Jack nodded, stroking himself faster, trying to watch Ianto as he came with a low moan.

Ianto gasped as Jack's seed hit his lips, warm and salty. He stuck his tongue out, wordlessly begging for more as the next droplets fell into his mouth. Jack's hands slowed as he finished off, and Ianto leaned forward cleaning his head carefully. 

Jack groaned, reaching out to run a hand through Ianto’s hair. “Gorgeous.”

Ianto smiled, pressing into the touch. Jack beckoned and he crawled up the man's body, nestling into his side. "That was amazing..." he murmured, nosing into Jack’s neck. “I had no idea..”

"Glad you enjoyed it. I did, too."

Ianto went silent for a bit then suddenly lunged up, claiming Jack’s mouth. 

Jack groaned and wrapped his arms around him, licking the taste of himself from Ianto’s mouth.

“You’re leaving after this, aren’t you?” Ianto muttered against his mouth.

“I don’t have to.”

“Then stay. Tonight at least?” 

“Love to.” Jack kissed him again, running fingers through his hair.

“Thank you.” Ianto said softly, curling up against his side again.

Jack stroked his back, watching as Ianto slowly fell asleep in his arms.

**

Ianto woke, stretching his arms languidly, yawning. He paused at the low chuckle from the other side of the bed and turned to meet Jack’s eyes. “You stayed. I wasn’t sure if you would.” 

“I did say I would.”

“People lie,” Ianto murmured, rolling and throwing a leg over Jack’s thigh. “And this is a space port. People aren’t meant to stay.” 

“Maybe you’ve given me a reason.” Jack rubbed his cheek.

“Oh,” Ianto replied quietly, pushing into Jack’s touch. “That’s rather..well, nice to hear.” 

“Been a while since I’ve been with anyone good,” said Jack, continuing to touch him.

“Would you care to…” Ianto moved his hips meaningfully, letting his semi hard length press up against Jack’s hip. 

Jack chuckled. “Always,” he whispered hotly in Ianto’s ear

Ianto gulped at the hunger in Jack’s voice, but moved to lay over the man, kissing his way up his neck. 

Jack moaned. “Whatever you want to do Ianto. Anything you want to try.”

Ianto pressed his hips against Jack, matching their lengths up. He hissed at the friction of their dry bare skin on each other, even as he nipped at Jack’s collarbone. 

Jack offered his throat, resting his hands on Ianto’s hips, rolling his hips against him.

Ianto moved up, licking the salt from Jack's skin as they rutted against each other. 

“Do ya want to take me again?” panted Jack, “or try something else?”

"Will you....l want you," Ianto whispered, "I want to feel you in me." 

Jack shivered. “I’d love to do that for you,” he whispered hotly.

"How should I lay?" Ianto said, pausing his movements with a last roll of his hips.

“You can ride me, if that’s easier. There’s lots of positions we can try though.” He reached for the lube and coated his fingers, dragging them across Ianto’s entrance.

"Ooh," Ianto gasped as Jack teased across his entrance. "More." He pressed back into the pressure.

Jack watched his face, pushing one finger inside. 

"Ahh," Ianto gasped, eyes fluttering. 

"Feel good?" he asked, thrusting slowly. 

"Mhmm," Ianto murmured, rolling his hips.

Watching him, Jack crooked his finger, just enough to brush his prostate.

Ianto cried out, hips jerking forward. "Jesus, Jack. More." He leant down and kissed the man, tonguing into his mouth filthily.

Jack groaned and added a second finger, stroking his prostate again.

Ianto whined, grinding down onto Jack’s hand. 

“I can make you feel so good,” growled Jack.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Ianto gasped into Jack’s mouth as his prostate received another pass. “I want to feel you.” 

Jack bit his lower lip, scissoring his fingers, getting him loose. “Just a little more. Don’t want to hurt you.”

Ianto groaned into Jack’s mouth as he was stretched, hips pressing back into Jack’s touch. “Now. Please.” 

Jack withdrew his fingers and quickly slicked his cock, taking Ianto’s hips and guiding him down.

Ianto went silent, face blank of any emotion besides utter hunger as he stared down at Jack, slowly sinking onto the man’s cock.

“Is that good?” Jack asked, tapping his breastbone. “Breathe.”

Ianto gasped at the touch, grasping for Jack’s hands. “Good. Very good.”

Jack cupped his hips and guided him, starting to thrust into the younger man, keeping a close eye on him.

Ianto moaned, digging his nails into Jack’s arms as he held on, panting with each movement. “Faster,” he managed to stutter out, making shaky eye contact with Jack. “Give me more.” 

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto’s waist and rolled them over, thrusting deeply into him.

Ianto brought his legs up, wrapping them around Jack, even as he curled his arms around the man's shoulders. He tipped his head forward, biting a mark into the side of Jack’s neck. 

Jack groaned, trying to keep control as he panted against him, groaning at the mark.

"Harder," Ianto growled, mouthing over his mark. "Jack, harder." 

Jack thrust in all the way, moaning as he set a brutal pace.

"Yes!" Ianto cried out, nails scraping Jack's back as he met each thrust.

“God,” growled Jack, shifting his hips to hit his prostate all over again.

"I'm gonna feel you forever, aren't I?" Ianto panted, keening as Jack struck his prostate. "God, I want to. More Jack!" 

Jack swore, so close already. He forgot how amazing a virgin could be. “Ianto.”

Ianto met his eyes with a bleary gaze, biting his bottom lip as Jack thrust inside. 

Jack gave a few more thrusts and came hard, filling him.

Ianto moaned, squeezing hard, unwilling to let Jack slip out of him. He reached forward taking his cock in hand only to whine as Jack batted his hand away. "Jack! I want to come!"

“You will.” Jack pinned his wrists and brutally thrust against his prostate.

Ianto keened as Jack's soft cock slid inside him. "Jack, harder. Fingers mouth something." He moaned, head pressing back as he arched his back.

Jack kept going for a few more long moments before finally reaching down to stroke him off.

Ianto choked on his cries as he came, blown black eyes meeting Jack's gaze. He arched from the bed, hips lifting completely off the mattress. He whined, body trembling with aftershocks.

Jack gathered him in his arms, holding him close, peppering him with kisses.

Ianto reached lazily down for his sticky hand, bringing it between their faces. “Look what you made me do.” He licked, cleaning Jack’s palm carefully.

Jack groaned. “That should be illegal.”

Ianto just smirked, releasing his hand and pulling Jack down to lay next to him. “”M sleepy again now. I blame you.” 

“I’ll be right here when you wake.”

“Right here, still stuck in port. Never going anywhere,” Ianto sighed. “I haven’t left in years.” He tilted his head up toward Jack. “Talk to me Jack? Tell me what I’m missing?” 

“I could show you,” he offered, running a hand through Ianto’s hair.

“Show me?” Ianto asked. “You mean...take me with you?” 

“Yeah, why not. You make a mean cup of coffee. And I’ve been traveling alone too long.” He leaned in to kiss his neck.

“I’d like that.” Ianto sighed, tilting his head to give him better access.

Jack licked and sucked at his Adam’s apple. “Get some sleep.”

“Yes, sir.” 

Jack chuckled and held him close, feeling hopeful.

**

Ianto woke again, though this time the bed was empty and there was a delicious smell wafting in from the kitchen. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stumbled in that direction, wincing as a glorious ache spread over his muscles. 

Jack grinned as Ianto entered. “You had a stocked kitchen, I didn’t think you’d mind. Still want to take off with me?”

“You cook. If it’s good, I’ll go with you anywhere.” 

“Let’s find out, shall we?” He plated a dish for him.

Ianto slid into a chair, Jack handing the plate over. “Is this...homemade banana bread?” Ianto asked. “I haven’t had that in years.” 

Jack chuckled. “You had the ingredients just lying around.”

“One benefit of living in a port. Always new things coming in.” Ianto replied before taking a bite. He moaned, eyes shutting. “This is amazing.” 

“Better than bed?”

“Running a very close race, might just be.” 

“Well, eat up, then we discuss what happens next.”

Ianto nodded. "Should I assume you have a ship?" 

“Yep. Small and cozy.”

"I'll have to deal with the shop." 

Jack smiled. “It’ll be worth it to travel across the stars.”

“I think it very well could be.” Ianto smiled back, a whisper of excitement curling up his spine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find us on AO3 at [Janto321 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/)and [HumsHappily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/humshappily) or on tumblr at [merindab ](http://merindab.tumblr.com)(janto321) and [HumsHappily](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com)


End file.
